everwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sidekicks
Sidekicks are dragons that can be bought as eggs, through either coins or trophies, in the dragon roost or obtained by challenging friends to play Everwing. Dragons are one of three rarities: Common, Rare, Legendary. Common dragons have no special powers, but have high attack damage. Rare dragons have special powers, and medium attack damage. Legendary dragons usually have better special powers, and medium to high attack damage.but this trend can vary. Dragons have a different number of stars depending on how evolved they are. A one star dragon can only level up to level 10. It must be evolved to level up further and become a 2 star dragon. A two star dragon can only level up to level twenty before it must evolve up to 3 stars. A level 30 3 star dragon is the highest level a dragon can reach. In order to evolve a dragon, you need two of the same dragon at their maximum level. If they have the same zodiac sign the dragon will receive bonus damage of 25% and 30% for each tier. Dragons can be sold (permanently) for trophies or money. Dragons that are at level 10, 20 or 30 sell for Trophies, whereas any other level, it is for money. List of all known dragons. Dragon Eggs Eggs currently available: Eggs that are no longer available: Zodiac bonus (perfect dragons) When evolving two dragons, the zodiac signs do not need to match. However, when they do match, the resulting dragon will receive a zodiac bonus and have higher attack damage. When evolving two dragons, the resulting dragon will have the zodiac sign of the first dragon selected. Zodiac sign's example: Examples: * + = no bonus * + = bonus of 25% * ( + ) + ( + ) = perfect bonus of 60% * ( + ) + ( + ) = (perfect and easiest) of 60% ( note that the perfect lv2 zodiac must be used in 1st slot ! ) * ( + ) + ( + ) = partial bonus of 25% * ( + ) + ( + ) = partial bonus of 25% * ( + ) + ( + ) = partial bonus of 25% Sell value Dragons can be sold (permanently) for coins or trophies. The amount received depends on the dragon's level and rarity. Sidekick Levels *Note that the Total table is computed for all dragons neccesary to get to a level. For level 11 you need 2 dragons of LVL 10(+), which accounts for 23400 xp, totalin to 46800 xp. Legend Bonus Whenever a legendary is hatched this event can be shared to a messenger group. This will allow any member of the group to claim a legendary bonus of 5%. The bonus is available to be claimed for an hour, and lasts untill the game is closed. If someone gets another legendary while using 5% bonus it will automatically be reshared and stack up to a 10% bonus. This bonus may continue to increase 5% at a time untill the cap of 50% is reached. After 50% is reached opening additional legendaries will only extend the duration of the bonus, and not further increase it. This table shows the chance of receiving a legendary at a given legend bonus. This table shows the average amount of gold/trophies spent per legendary at certain legend bonuses. With no legend bonus the legendary egg is the most efficient way of spending trophies, but with any legend bonus the magical egg becomes the more cost efficient.